The Doppelgänger
by eternitysstories
Summary: AU of the AU: Elijah's Eternity - After a bloody battle involving innocent bystanders, Elijah and Eternity are separated. Enter Joel Goran, Elijah's doppelgänger, as Elijah's lady ends up at Hope Zion Hospital. Joel's world is turned upside down, but the question remains; why does the doppelgänger exist? Will Elijah reunite with his lady?
1. Chapter 1: The Impossible Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals nor Joel Goran from Saving Hope. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know that this is more of a crossover between Saving Hope and TVD/TO, but for the sake of order instead of chaos, I'm keeping it under the regular TVD category with the rest of my fics.

* * *

It was another busy night at Hope Zion Hospital. The ER was especially full this particular midnight as twenty people came through the doors, all having been severely injured. Some had bad cuts, others had broken bones, and others still had a combination of the two. It was a completely chaotic scene, but none of the medics or police officers could explain to the doctors what had happened to these people. Some said it was an explosion, others said a terror attack. Yet, the patients themselves said it was the attack of demons; grotesque creatures that were made of nightmares.

That was complete and total nonsense. Demons weren't real.

Dr. Joel Goran was one of the many doctors that had been called down to the ER to assist in the influx of injured. He had heard the shocked ramblings of the insane echoing about in the chaos, and they were easy for him to ignore as delusions caused by the trauma they had experienced. However, many of the injured would point to a particular bed in Emergency as they were retelling of what had happened out there in the night.

Joel had to admit he was curious - and drawn to the bed in question. Perhaps whomever was in that bed could solve some of the mystery as to what the hell had been going on in the world that night?

Upon approach, the pair of highly trained nurses tending to the bed's occupant were staring at each other in puzzlement, shrugging and looking about as if they didn't know what to do. They were saying how there had been deep lacerations and bruising all over the patient's body, but now they were completely gone without a trace.

Joel thought he had heard wrong and moved in to assess the patient, only to be struck with wonder by what he found there. She was beautiful, in an ethereal and otherworldly sort of way. A young woman of about eighteen years of age, with a nearly snow white complexion and hair, which cascaded downward in a seemingly never ending waterfall all around her. Her lips were plush and rose pink, but he couldn't see her eyes as they were closed. Even so, he had never seen such a lovely creature before in his life. It felt like a touch of divinity, but that was nonsense. She was simply an unusually gorgeous woman, small and innocent looking.

The nurses were right too. There was evidence upon the strange woman's person that indicated there had been wounds upon her flesh - yet, they were gone. Dried blood stains covered her porcelain skin and the odd pirate-like clothes she wore. Otherwise, her body was completely unmarred of actual injury.

What the hell?

Joel was completely flabbergasted by what he saw. It was impossible. He grabbed the chart at the end of the bed to look over it, to reassure himself that he wasn't crazy, that the woman had been brought in wounded. Upon close inspection of the paperwork, it was made obvious that he wasn't going mad after all. She had been seriously wounded, more so than the others that had been brought in.

That can't be. Wounds don't heal themselves that quickly, especially not ones of the extensiveness she had suffered.

Suddenly, the strange lady stirred and groaned softly, before her eyes flew open. She gasped and sat up quickly, unaware of where she was. She had a wildness to her, almost animalistic in nature as she looked about her. She flew from the bed in her madness and began tearing herself from the machines the ER staff had hooked her up to, just as she pushed away those whom had come to restrain her with easy before they could even reach her.

It appeared to Joel that she hadn't even touched the assistants and the security officers that had tried to get near her, in order to subdue her. It was as though she had used psychic powers, but that wasn't possible. Superpowers were a myth, a fantasy of comic books and movies.

In the middle of the madness, the wild lady gave pause when her eyes fell upon Joel, whom by this point was in a mix of curiosity and fear. Her eyes stole his breath away. They were sapphire in color, a deep blue with a wisdom that was ancient swirling about in their depths - an unusual trait for someone whom appeared so young, barely legal even. Yet, underneath all that, they looked to him with recognition and...love.

"Elijah?" She said, her voice naturally soft-spoken. "Elijah!"

Immediately, the woman was rushing toward him and throwing her arms around him, once she had reached him. She kissed his lips sweetly, but with an intense passion as well. It sent the orthopedic surgeon reeling. He didn't know what to do, as he had never had a stranger just throw themselves at him nor kiss him so...lovingly. Furthermore, it felt familiar, her mouth upon his; though he couldn't explain the reason.

Joel's body reacted before his stunned brain could. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his mouth reciprocated eagerly, if not with a bit of uncertainty - as if he shouldn't be kissing her at all. Yet, he couldn't stop himself. It was all instinct.

Then he remembered himself and quickly pulled away, holding the woman out at arms length with an awkward grin as he licked his lower lip. He could taste her there. It was intoxicatingly sweet and it took everything in him to resist kissing her again.

The divine lady frowned and blinked rapidly at him in return. Her head tilted to the side with her curiosity as she realized that he was not this Elijah person she had mistook him for. "You are not Elijah, but a doppelgänger," she said mysteriously, her soft voice light and angelic sounding. "The resemblance is more than uncanny. It is so alike that you two could be the same person."

Joel didn't know what to make of her or her statement. Though he was growing curiouser about her and this man she spoke of. A doppelgänger is what she had called him, but that was absurd. Just how much of a resemblance could he possibly share with this Elijah guy?

"Ah, I'm Dr. Joel Goran," he introduced himself. "I'm a -."

"You're a hotshot orthopedic surgeon, one of the best in your field," interjected the striking woman. Then her eyes narrowed at him as she rapidly observed, "You're accent is not like Elijah's, but your voice! How strange that I can hear his in it. New Zealand is where you are from originally. You have commitment issues as you are always looking for something better and tend to get bored easy. Because of this, you also cannot commit in the romantic sense either, having cheated more times than I care to relay. Despite these flaws, however, you are a good man - a good man who makes poor life choices, in his relationships especially."

Joel was taken aback by her statement, wondering how she even knew any of that about him. Had she been to Hope Zion before? Heard these things about him from a hospital employee?

That couldn't be right. Anyone who looked like her would have surely been talked about by...well everyone. She was strange and old, despite her youth; an oddity that wouldn't have been kept secret from the gossips of the hospital, had she been a previous patient or visitor.

So then how?

"I would tell you exactly how, but you are not open minded to the possibility of the supernatural," she said, as if answering his thoughts. "Therefore, I will simply say that my name is Eternity and no, I haven't been here to your hospital before. In fact, I shouldn't be here now. Alas, I must wait for my love to find me and therefore, you are stuck with me, sir doctor."

Joel smiled and narrowed his eyes at this woman's strangeness. "Well, is he here? The man you're waiting for?" He asked, gesturing around them casually.

"No, I cannot sense his life force here, but I do know he isn't far," she answered with a concentrated frown. Then it seemed she stopped talking to him directly and had begun speaking more to herself, "No doubt he got left behind on the battlefield. Perhaps he had his neck snapped and is still recovering." She gave a contemplative look before she relaxed and shrugged, "Ah well, he will find me soon enough."

Nothing this lady said made any sense whatsoever. Battlefield? Snapped neck? Just who was this person or the person she was supposedly waiting for? Nobody got up from a snapped neck. Yet that was entirely what she was implying, that this man who looked like him was going to get up from his fatal neck injury as if it had never happened. She was so nonchalant about it too.

Yes, this Eternity was beautiful and otherworldly - a curiosity - but she was also completely insane! Joel began to wonder if he should be calling in a psychiatrist to deal with this lady erratic and nonsensical behavior. However, something about her gave him pause. So he didn't immediately act on his instinct to call them mental health ward.

"Forgive me," said Eternity gently, disrupting his chaotic thoughts. "I did not mean to disturb you, Dr. Goran. I was merely thinking out loud."

"Right," he replied, still debating the whole psych evaluation thing for her. "So, you're not injured. Therefore, there's no reason for you to remain here in the ER."

At that, the pale woman smirked slyly, "Isn't there though?"

With that, Eternity backed away with her hands clasped behind her in a mischievous sort of way. She went over to one of the other occupied beds, one with a young man whom was suffering from three huge lacerations across his chest. Zach and a medical assistant were trying to stop the bleeding, but were having a hell of a time doing so.

Eternity moved in beside Zach, whom paused to look at the strange woman that had just walked up to his side. The ER doctor looked at Joel with confusion, who shrugged in return, just as the lady placed her unprotected hand upon the wounds of the patient.

"Uh, Miss? You shouldn't -." Zach began, only to be rendered silent by what he witnessed happen next.

In fact, both doctors watched as the strange woman's hand began to hum and glow a light blue color. Then they witnessed a miracle, as the poor man's wounds healed immediately beneath her touch. The only evidence of injury was where his shirt had been cut and stained with his own blood.

Joel and Zach both looked at Eternity with awed disbelief, as if neither of them could believe what they had just witnessed. The same looks crossed the faces of the trauma team too. It was obvious from the tram's mirroring expressions that neither Joel or Zach had been seeing things, if everyone had seen the same thing.

It meant he wasn't going crazy at least, Joel thought with some relief.

Then just as the orthopedic surgeon was about to question the supernaturally gifted woman, she winked at him and proceeded to dance around the ER, healing all the injured in whatever terror attack they had been caught up in. Every single sick and injured person had been completely healed by her touch. The busy Emergency Room was rendered silent by the miracle in a pause of disbelief, just before every patient erupted into applause and cheers and words of gratitude to the goddess that healed them.

Joel watched all this unfold, unable to do anything else. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, having a difficult time accepting it. Yet, objectively speaking, he knew his eyes were not lying; this white-haired beauty had just magically cured every patient!

That was impossible!

Yet, it had happened...

Before Joel could finally intercept her to finally get answers about what the hell was going on, the ethereal creature grinned at him one last time before she vanished in front of his very eyes. It didn't take long before Joel realized that she took with her the memories of everyone in the Emergency Room of the miraculous healing, replacing them with false ones of the doctors doing the curing.

Everyone, except for Dr. Joel Goran.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Doppelgängers Meet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals nor Joel Goran from Saving Hope. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Joel couldn't get her out of his mind. All he could see day in and day out were the visions of flowing white hair and those mysterious sapphire eyes. She was always smiling at him in his mind, with an almost loving look upon her delicate features that made his heart soar as if they were lovers. Then the ghostly apparition would speak a name, though disappointingly not his own. She always said Elijah's name, a man he had never met before, but apparently looked identical to.

It was strange. It was unnerving. It made Joel want to meet this mysterious doppelgänger of his, just as he also wanted to see the white-haired beauty again.

For two weeks these visions and daydreams went on. It had begun to affect his work. Just the other day, her face flashing through his mind while he was repairing a patient's leg, nearly causing major damage to it from his spacing out. Fortunately, being the maverick he was, Joel was able to recover and mend the near catastrophe without a huge incident.

Frankly, he was beginning to feel like Charlie Harris, whom was about the strangest guy he had ever met in his life. That man would say the strangest things during a surgery or he would randomly leave one just to talk to himself and then come back with knowledge he shouldn't have. Yes, it seemed that Hope Zion was a place of oddity; a place of slow descending into madness.

Then just as Joel thought he _was_ going mad, she showed up again or afternoon. He was doing rounds in the ER, when she was suddenly there amongst the chaos. She smiled at him brightly, winking and laughing slightly.

Joel had been in the middle of assessing a patient when this had occurred and everything around him stopped at the very sight of her glowing beauty. He stared frozen in place with his mouth agape like some kind of dumbass.

He watched as Eternity approach his side, looking at the poor soul that had gotten stuck with him as a doctor. She saw the problem, a severely cut up femur, and acted in that miraculous way of hers. The very way that should have been impossible, but was proving to be anything but. She touched the guy's mangled leg and it glowed with a hum for a moment, before fading away again.

The wailing patient's leg had been completely healed without a mark, as if it had never been torn apart in the first place. The medical assistants and nurses gazed between each other with astonishment and disbelief, while the patient simply looked relieved and thankful for the instantaneous healing.

"There," Eternity gently said to the middle aged man in kindness, "All better."

"Bless you! Oh, bless you," the man replied happily, on the verge of tears.

The lady simply smiled at the grateful patient before leaving the bedside, gesturing for Joel to follow her. He did without question, curious and excited about her reappearance. There were looks from other patients and staff as they went, including a gaping look of surprise from Zach, but the orthopedic surgeon barely noticed them. His focus was solely upon Eternity.

Once in the hospital hallway, where it was a bit calmer, the white-haired beauty turned to Joel brightly as she said, "It is good to see you again, Dr. Goran. I had a feeling we would meet once more, at some point."

"Is that right?" Joel replied. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Elijah finally found me after that night of our by chance meeting and I happened to tell him about you, sir," she answered, almost playfully. "He was very intrigued, when I told him you were his doppelgänger. He actually wants to meet you. Therefore, I have come to invite you to a meeting with Mr. Mikealson."

He was taken aback by this news. He hadn't expected to see Eternity again, let alone meet the man she had mistaken him for; his doppelgänger. Prior to meeting the white-haired mystical woman, he would have scoffed at the very idea. However, after witnessing her magically heal an entire Emergency Room full of people, his skepticism was certainly shaken. Perhaps there really was a man out there that looked, sounded, and behaved like him.

There was only one way to find out, supposed Joel.

"Fine," he said, as nonchalantly as he could muster. "Where does this Elijah want to meet?"

"For dinner at seven tonight," answered Eternity, "at Le Bol de Pates, that recently opened high class restaurant not too far from the hospital."

It was fortunate that Joel actually had off during the evening that very night and hadn't had plans, except for takeout and sleep. However, something told him that Eternity was aware of his schedule, that in some mystical way, she had known that he was free to meet her Elijah that night.

"As the lady wishes," he replied. "I will be there."

Eternity nodded, "Good. See you then."

She smiled and winked flirtatiously at him, before she vanished like a ghost before him and anyone else that had been near enough to see her. Apparently, the magical lady wasn't shy about using her powers out in the open. She was rather blatant about it.

The rest of the day, Joel's head remained unfocused in the real world. His mind was focused elsewhere, continuing in thinking about Eternity, but also his supposed doppelgänger, Elijah. He wondered what kind of man he was. He was curious to know where the similarities ended - and where the began. Were they skin deep or were they deeper? Did they have similar personalities or were they completely different? How about their histories? Did doppelgängers share similar histories? Was that a thing?

Yes, all these inquiries were on the doctor's mind, but somehow he managed to make it through the workday without any major screw ups as a result of his absentmindedness. After his shift's end, Joel had enough time to make it home to his apartment, shower, and dress in the best suit he had. He was going to a classy restaurant and needed to look his best, especially in face of meeting someone with expensive tastes as this Elijah seemed to have.

Once he was in order, the surgeon climbed into his awaiting car and took off toward the restaurant. The whole time he was driving, his thoughts continued in their chaos of wonderings. He wondered about Elijah further and he felt excited to see Eternity yet again. His less than gentlemanly mind couldn't heal but to wonder what the stunning woman would be wearing. He envisioned her lovely etherealness during the entire drive, in between his wonderings about his doppelgänger. Her curves haunted him, something that was inappropriate since she belonged to this Elijah, but still he couldn't help himself.

To say he wasn't attracted to her would make him a liar. Hell, there probably wasn't a man alive they wasn't attracted to the otherworldly woman. She was unlike anyone else. If there was someone strong enough to resist her out there, there was clearing something wrong with him.

It wasn't long before Joel was pulling up to the valet in front of the glass fronted restaurant. Climbing out of the car, he tipped the valet handsomely as he allowed the young man take his car and park it around back.

He felt nervous as he did, suddenly unsure if he should have accepted the invitation. He simply didn't know what to expect when he went inside. However, as he stood outside, Joel saw a flash of white through the window as saw Eternity sitting at a table with her back to the window, blocking his view of the mysterious Elijah.

Seeing her there have him the courage he needed and without further hesitation, he headed inside the lowly lit establishment. There was a classy, romantic atmosphere to the place with a lot of couples sitting together at the small square shaped tables with little decorative candle centerpieces upon them.

Joel felt a little out of place, having shown up unaccompanied. However, that feeling faded quickly as Eternity slid up to his side seamlessly, out of nowhere. She smiled softly at him, as she put her hand in the crook of his arm, while he looked surprised by her sudden presence.

"This way, Dr. Goran," Eternity said cheerfully, as she guided him over to the table she had been sitting at when he had arrived.

His heartbeat raced in anticipation as they approached the table. He was feeling rather tense, as he was propelled closer to meeting the mysterious Elijah, his doppelgänger. Then he heard Eternity giggle quietly beside him and he felt her place her other hand on his bicep in comfort.

"Relax," she murmured to him. "It is not as though you are going to your execution or anything."

The anxious doctor swallowed thickly and smiled lopsidedly. "Sorry. I'm actually not sure why I'm suddenly feeling so wound up," he replied just as softly.

A look of understanding crossed her delicate face, just as they arrived at the table by the window. Joel saw the familiar silhouette in the slight darkness of the restaurant. While he knew that he was there to meet the doppelgänger, he found he was ill prepared when the gentleman gracefully rose from his chair and turned to face him.

There was no way, he thought immediately. This was impossible!

There standing before Joel was a man that looked exactly like him. There wasn't any difference between them at all. He had the same facial features. His hair was the same brown color that was cut in the same short fashion. His eyes were also the same brown ones of his own; though the other man's had an ancientness and sadness to them. He even had the same square jaw with a slightly stubbly shadow. He was of the same height and build as well, lean but muscular. It was literally as if Joel were looking into a mirror.

However, the other man was certainly more intimidating looking with his dark three piece suit that looked as of it had been tailored to perfection just for him. He had a dark purple tie to compliment the otherwise black clothes. He almost looked like a super villain or a gangster from the early twentieth century. That was certainly a feature that was different from Joel, one of the few, it would seem.

Elijah smiled with Joel's smile and held out his hand politely, "Hello there, I'm Elijah Mikaelson. It's interesting to meet you, Dr. Goran, was it?"

Eternity had been right. This Elijah didn't have a New Zealand accent as he did. It was almost English, but not quite that either. There was a certain finesse and elegance in it that Joel certainly lacked, but the deep, slightly rumbly baritone was very much the same. He could definitely hear his own voice in Elijah's, despite the variation in accents.

"Uh, yes, I'm Dr. Joel Goran," he reached out and briefly clasped hands with his mirror self.

Even that was exactly the same! It was beginning to become freakish, this doppelgänger business. At least, that was how Joel felt about it. It seemed Elijah wasn't as unnerved by this duplication as he was. The other man remained cool and collected. It was almost as if this wasn't his first encounter with a doppelgänger situation. Perhaps it wasn't. What did he know?

"Please, come and have a seat, Dr. Goran," Elijah invited him to the table.

The surgeon hesitated a little, but was gently encouraged to take the invite by Eternity whom remained by his side through the whole exchange. He smiled gratefully at her, before allowing her to guide him around the table to the seat he had seen her sitting in upon arrival to the restaurant. Joel stood by the chair as he watched Elijah pull the chair next to his out for Eternity, whom smiled affectionately at the more sophisticated version of himself, before sitting flawlessly.

Once she was comfortable, Elijah sat next to her on one side and that prompted Joel to follow suit on the other side, across from the doppelgänger. The doctor found it hard to look away from the mirror image staring back at him with a narrowed eyed expression, as if he were trying to figure Joel out.

They sat in silence for long enough to make the situation awkward, at least for the surgeon. A waiter came around with a bottle of the finest red wine they had and a basket of delicious smelling breadsticks, both of which were promptly put on the table and left for their enjoyment. It provided Joel with a distraction from the tense and rather strange moment, as he poured the wine for everyone and then munched upon a breadstick as if it were the most interesting activity.

"My lovely Eternity tells me that you're a doctor at the local hospital, Hope Zion," Elijah finally broke the ice, speaking in a friendly tone. He looked away from Joel to smile lovingly at Eternity and upon reaching for her hand, laid a charming kiss upon her knuckles. She grinned in a similar way, before both turned back to the doctor, whom had watched the exchange with an unexpected envy. "She also said that you were quite good at what you do, Dr. Goran," the other man said.

"Yes, I am quite good, one of the best," Joel replied pridefully.

"Dr. Goran is rather impressive," Eternity said to Elijah, though her sapphire eyes were on him with a flirtatiousness there that left the surgeon both nervous and subtly turned on. "You should be proud of your doppelgänger, my love."

The mention of the doppelgänger prompted Joel to snap out of his lust and say, "Speaking of doppelgängers, just what is this?" He gestured between himself and Elijah. "I mean, I don't quite understand how it's even possible. Obviously, I've never encountered such a thing before in my life."

Elijah replied, "And you probably will never again, Dr. Goran. Doppelgängers are rare things indeed. I've meet three in my lifetime, all with the same face. However, this situation is a conundrum to be sure. I am not quite certain how it is possible myself."

"It is definitely strange magic," Eternity chimed in, "but what an interesting turn of events it is. Who knew I would be sitting between two men with the exact same everything? Certainly not I, but think of the possibilities." She winked at Joel.

"Easy, Sweetheart," chuckled Elijah with a wicked grin flashed her way. "It would seem my lady has taken an interest in you, Dr. Goran."

Joel blinked owlishly at the other man, before glancing at Eternity's open lustiness and then sitting a little straighter in his chair to try and defend himself, "Mate, listen, I -."

"Oh, don't feel like you need to explain," the dark suited version of himself interjected with slight amusement. "This is a special circumstance, one that should be an exception to the rules, I think. You are visually a mirror version of myself in every way. It's no surprise that my sweet Eternity would take to you, Dr. Goran." He grinned mischievously at him and then secretively at the striking lady between them.

Joel relaxed considerably, though he did have to wonder just what he had walked into. He had come to meet the doppelgänger, but he suddenly felt as if there was more at play here. It was as if these two had plotted something else entirely for the evening and he couldn't say if he was opposed to whatever it was they had in mind. If it was what his mind was conjuring anyway.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm a little confused as to what is going on," he vocalized. "I get the feeling there is some ulterior motive here."

"Look at that, even your mannerisms are exactly the same. Fascinating," Elijah observed in amazement. "As to ulterior motives, perhaps there is one, but that is a discussion for after dinner. For now, let us get to know each other, Dr. Goran. It is not every day that one meets their doppelgänger. I wish to know more about you and I'm sure you are curious about myself. So please, ask me anything? I am an open book."

At first, Joel debated if he should pursue further explanation into the ulterior motive business, but ultimately decided to not bother. Instead, as his first question, he found himself asking, "Just what are you exactly, Mr. Mikealson?"

Elijah smirked in a dark way that sent shivers running down his spine, as he answered, "Why, I am a vampire."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals nor Joel Goran from Saving Hope. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

"I am a vampire."

Before Joel could react to what Elijah told him, the waiter came over to take the table's order. The apparent vampire ordered for the three of them, choosing a pasta platter for everyone to share. Once that was done, he turned to the surgeon nonchalantly, as if he hadn't dropped a bombshell, and Joel found he could only stare back with his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Are you messing with me, mate?" The surgeon murmured, leaning over the table slightly to say more quietly, "A vampire? You are serious?"

"I am quite serious, Dr. Goran," Elijah replied, not bothering to look at the disbelieving doctor as he elegantly busied himself with placing his napkin in his lap. "Though I am a special kind of vampire, an Original. I'm over a thousand years old, making me one of the oldest creatures on Earth." Finally, he looked at Joel with a slight smugness.

The doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Eternity, suddenly curious about her. "And what about you? Are you a vampire too?" He asked her without accusation, just bewilderment.

Eternity and Elijah shared a smile, before the white-haired beauty looked at him and replied, "No, I am not a vampire, but what I truly am is a well kept secret that I wish to remain as such. You are a mortal man, Dr. Goran. Because of that fact, knowing of my very existence is in violation to the rules, but I have chosen to make an exception this once.

"Why do you think I erased the memories of those patients that night? Because of the rules I abide by, most of the time. The reason why your memories remains intact? Because you are a unique case. However, I'm afraid that knowing what little you do about me will be all you get." She looked at him pointedly.

Joel was equally intrigued to know her secrets and disappointed that he wouldn't be getting more information about the mysterious woman, whom he had found consumed his thoughts. He was even a bit offended that she didn't find him worthy of knowing whatever secrets she kept close to the chest. Yet, he understood perfectly that there was nothing he could do to change her mind, so he had to accept her decision.

"So, vampires are real," he said, turning his attention back on the amused doppelgänger. "My whole life I never believed in anything that was deemed a fable, a myth, an impossibility. I have always been a skeptic. Yet, here I am having dinner with a vampire doppelgänger and his magical girlfriend. When did my life become so strange?"

"Well, you are a doppelgänger," Eternity answered him. "There is magic in you, sir, because of that. Perhaps, it was simply a matter of time for the strangeness to seep into your life."

The waiter once again disturbed the conversation as he brought over a large platter with many small bowls upon it that had a different kind of pasta in each. The trio put their talk on pause while they ate, making lighter conversation instead, that was not related to the previous one. In fact, Elijah told Joel all about the history of pasta, having lived through it's evolution for a thousand years.

Joel found the vampire's knowledge mind blowing as much as he found it fascinating, even if the topic was pasta. To have seen the evolution of mankind for a millennia, to have been a part of history, an influence upon it, he couldn't even imagine what that must have been like. Elijah had seen a lot in his time, the surgeon was sure. It was almost like hearing old tales from his grandparents of a time long past that they had lived through.

Soon the meal wound down. It wasn't long before the three of them had cleared their plates and therefore, had full bellies. It was interesting to find that Elijah could eat like a normal person, despite being a vampire and needing human blood to sustain himself. Joel made a comment about it that had the Original explaining that as long as he had a steady flow if blood, his body acted as normally as a human's. That revelation was certainly not expected by the surgeon, as none of the books or movies he had seen ever touched the subject.

As they all sat there digesting, the conversation once again took a turn. This time, it was in a direction that Joel hadn't quite expected as of yet, but was definitely ready for.

"My love, do you think we should discuss the ulterior motive now to our guest?" Eternity asked Elijah openly, while grinning mischievously at the surgeon.

The vampire smirked a little as he sideways glanced at his playful lady before agreeing, "Yes, I think we should." He turned his attention fully to Joel, who waited with anticipation for whatever was going on. "Dr. Goran," Elijah began, "my lovely Eternity here brought up a most interesting proposal, when she was telling me all about the doppelgänger surgeon she had found in Toronto, Canada, of all places. I agreed to it on the condition that she made certain that you were...infatuated with her. I've certainly observed that this seems to be the case, just sitting here with you." He looked at Joel knowingly.

The doctor shifted in his chair a bit uncomfortably, looking away as he did.

"I do not blame you," the vampire carried on, catching Joel's attention as Elijah smiled lustfully at Eternity, briefly taking her hand and kissing the palm sensually. "My lady is quite exquisite. Any man would feel blessed to have her for his own. For you, it's unique, however, because we are connected to each other through whatever mystery magic created a doppelgänger. Therefore, your connection with this lovely creature is very much tied to mine and I love her with everything I am. It makes sense that such affection would pass through to you, Dr. Goran."

Joel watched with great interest as the elegant vampire leaned over to the stunning woman and quickly kissed her lips, while she beamed at him. They had a very loving relationship, this dark creature and his lady of light.

When Elijah pulled back he was smiling with such devotion that his envy of the couple was nearly palpable. Though, he couldn't decide if it was because the other man had Eternity's love or if it was because he simply didn't have such a devoted love in his own life.

"So, what is this proposal exactly?" The surgeon asked.

"Ah yes," Elijah pulled his attention away from Eternity again and looked at Joel. "My lady proposed that I invite you to spend a night of passion with us."

Joel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're inviting me to a threesome," he said with slight disbelief.

Normally, he would have thought such a proposal as insane and he would have awkwardly declined the invitation. However, this whole situation was not normal. There had been talk of vampires, doppelgängers, and magic. No, nothing was normal here. This was a once in a lifetime moment, one only a rare mortal had ever experienced. Despite that fact, however, he still hesitated.

"Why?" Joel asked.

"Why not?" Eternity answered before Elijah could. "It is only for a bit of fun really. We of the long life tend to be a little bit more adventurous than others, but especially so when we encounter the rare doppelgänger of our lovers" She grinned suggestively at Joel and winked at him. "I am sure my Elijah would jump at the chance to have two of me, even if only once." She looked at the vampire, who smirked wickedly at her in return.

Joel found himself greatly intrigued by the proposal set before him. The question was did he have the gall to accept it? Was he capable of such adventurousness? Threesomes weren't something he normally participated in, but as they say, there is a first time for everything.

"Alright, I'm game," he finally agreed, not one to back down from a challenge.

"Excellent," Elijah nodded with a small grin flashed in his direction.

Eternity seemed excited by his acceptance. Her sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle and her rose pink lips widened considerably in a beaming smile. She still held her vampire's hand and she reached her other hand out to him as she asked Joel, "Well then, let us travel down this rabbit hole together, shall we?"

The doctor gazed at her outstretched hand briefly, before smiling charmingly at the white-haired beauty and taking it without further hesitation.

With a smirk, Eternity practically dragged both Elijah and him out of their chairs. The vampire had just enough time to put down more than enough money to cover the food and tip before she did, leaving both men to chuckle after her impatience as she lead them from the restaurant. All other eyes were curiously upon them as they went, but Joel barely paid any attention to it. He was too caught up in the arrangement he had just made with these two otherworldly creatures.

Eternity released them once they made it to the curb. "Who's car and to where?" She asked them.

"Mine and our hotel, Sweetheart," Elijah answered her, before he requested the awaiting valet to bring his car around.

They only had to wait a few moments before the expensive black Bentley rolled up. Joel was awed by the classy vehicle, though he couldn't say he was surprised to see it in Elijah's possession. He seemed to be a rather high class sort of man. It made sense that he would have the best of everything, including cars - and women.

Elijah opened the back passenger side door of the car, prompting Eternity practically pushed Joel into backseat with her following close behind. The surgeon barely saw the approving smirk on the vampire's identical face before he was shut inside. He also hardly noticed when Elijah climbed into the driver's seat or that he had begun driving them to their hotel, as the white-haired beauty had quickly latched her mouth onto his in a devouring kiss. Her tongue dove into his mouth, tasting him hungrily, which lit every nerve ending in the doctor's body and left him quite breathless.

Joel's desire ignited instantly and he didn't waste another moment in returning her attentions. His tongue swiftly pushed hers out of his mouth and swept inside the wet cavern of her own, plundering her mouth with abandon. His hand cupped the side of her neck as they kissed, while the other hand trailed down her back, feeling the lace of the little black mini dress she wore. It wasn't long before she was climbing into his lap, to rock against him while their mouths danced. He felt his cock hardened at the sensation, his desire rapidly making him hazy.

"Easy, Sweetheart," chuckled Elijah from the front suddenly.

Eternity tore her mouth from Joel's with a smirk on her swallowed lips as she twisted around to look at the vampire. This allowed the surgeon to see that the vampire was watching then through the rear view mirror. His dark eyes had grown darker with his own hunger and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary.

"Don't worry, Elijah," quipped the woman straddling Joel's lap. "You'll get yours."

Then, as their driver growled in an animalistic way, she turned back toward Joel to carry on kissing him senselessly, while continuing to rock into him wantonly. The surgeon thought he was going to go mad, if they didn't get to their destination soon. This woman was just so intense and it called to his baser self like no other woman had before in his life. He wanted her so fucking badly, he was almost tempted to take her right then and there.

However, he managed to refrain. Instead, he contented himself with the continual make out session with her until just before they arrived when Eternity abruptly pulled away from him completely. Joel groaned in disappointment as she moved to sit in the seat next him, casually pretending that they hadn't just been all over each other.

Finally after what seemed forever, Elijah pulled into the hotel parking garage and parked the car near the elevator that would take them to the lobby. Joel watched closely as the vampire climbed out of the vehicle and flashed over to Eternity's side of the car, opening the door and pulling her from it roughly by the arm. She giggled the whole time, squealing Elijah's name, as he did.

The surgeon took that as his cue to climb out as well. He was just in time to see the identical man pull the woman against him bodily with his hand fisted in her hair at the back of her head and his mouth devouring hers greedily.

The sight of it felt like an out of the body experience or a dream for Joel since Elijah was quite literally his mirror image. It was strange as it was intriguing and incredibly hot.

"Elijah," Eternity breathed as they pulled apart, with the vampire rested his forehead against hers lovingly.

The doctor swallowed thickly with emotions that he chose not to examine at all and looked away from the loving scene. He felt a bit awkward while they shared a moment. However, it was brief as he felt the ethereal beauty draw near to him. Immediately his gaze fell to her. She stared at him with unadulterated lust in her gorgeous sapphire eyes. She licked her lower lip seductively, just before she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eternity's mouth quickly captured his in a dominating kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, when he gasped in surprise by the suddenness of her actions. She tasted him throughly, moaning into his mouth fervidly as she did. He quickly recovered from his surprise and engaged her, his eyes shutting as he let himself feel her kiss, giving into the ever rising desire in him.

Then a second presence came closer and Joel cracked an eye open to see Elijah step in behind Eternity. The doppelgänger took a hand and elegantly moved her long hair away from the side of her neck before he latched onto the column with his mouth, trailing open mouthed kisses there.

This caused Eternity to moan louder into Joel's mouth, her kisses becoming more enthusiastic as a result of Elijah's attentions unto her. Her chest heaved and she clung to the doctor even tighter. It was as if she couldn't get close enough. Her own desire for both men climbing higher.

Elijah was the one to pull away first. He gently took Eternity with him; though she groaned in disappointment when he pulled her away from Joel. "Come on, Sweetheart," he murmured to her softly. "Let us go inside where we can continue this in privacy."

She nodded almost reluctantly, before she grabbed both their hands and dragged them away hurriedly toward the elevator. Both men chuckled the whole way at her playful neediness. Then as if they were in sync with each other, the doppelgängers simultaneously removed their hands from her grasp and gave her a gentlemanly arm each as they reached the lift.

Fortunately, once inside the transport, the trio found they were alone in the shiny metal box and so they wouldn't be disturbed on their way up. A good thing, in the surgeon's eyes since he was rather wound up and didn't like the idea of having to share an elevator with anyone else, but his two companions.

While they rode up to the lobby, Elijah grinned at Joel and quietly asked, "Do you wish to see something phenomenally sexy, Dr. Goran?"

"Of course," the surgeon readily replied, curious to know what his doppelgänger had in mind.

The vampire's grin widened as he moved over to Eternity, whom had been leaning against the side of the elevator with her eyes fixed on the two of them. "Come here, Sweetheart," he commanded gently, as he reached out a hand to her.

She went to him without hesitation, taking his hand and letting him turn her away.

"Hair up," Elijah softly ordered, as he turned her.

This was a moment of disbelief and wonder for Joel, whom watched with innocent fascination as Eternity's long whisky hair magically moved on it's own into a messy bun near the top of her head. It was a simple trick, he was sure, and not of any great significance compared to the other wonders he had witnessed her perform. Yet, it was still mesmerizing to him, all the same.

Once that was done, Elijah glanced back at Joel, before he turned back to his lady and proceeded to take the flimsy black lace that encased her body into his two hands and tore the fabric in two cleanly, revealing to the surgeon that she wore nothing underneath!

Oh, dear god! Yes, that was phenomenally sexy!

Eternity turned back around to face the two identical men. Joel swallowed thickly again at the sight of her. She was flawless, perfect in every way, like the goddess that she was. His eyes trailed her body lustfully, following her little hands as they moved over her skin with slow sensuality.

The doctor felt his heart race in his chest and his hands flexed at his sides as they itched to touch her. He glanced at Elijah and found him in a similar state, though he was more subtle. For example, Joel couldn't see the other man's hands as they were shoved into his pants pockets. However, he could see the vampire's jaw tighten and his dark eyes burn with lust as he also took in the sight of Eternity before them.

Neither man moved toward her, they simply appreciated the work of art standing before them.

Then just before they reached the main floor of the hotel, Elijah took off his outer wool coat and put it around the lady's shoulders. She quickly put her arms through the sleeves and held it closed to hide her form from the outside world as they finally reached the lobby.

"Ready to go down the rabbit hole, Dr. Goran?" Eternity murmured to Joel, just before the doors of the elevator opened.

"Yes, yes, I am," he breathed, gazing at her with a burning desire he swore he would possess for nobody else for the rest of his life.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals nor Joel Goran from Saving Hope. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and/or reviewed. It is so appreciated! Truly, it is. Please, if you're liking this fic and if you haven't already, check out my other fics: Elijah's Eternity, it's on-going sequel Elijah's Eternity: New Orleans, Brothers - a Elijah x Eternity x Klaus fic, or my on-going collection of Elijah x Eternity centered oneshots called Elijah's Eternity: Smutty Oneshots. I'd appreciate it! Finally, this is the last installment of the Doppelgänger, so I hope you, my lovelies, enjoy it! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

The doors swished open and together, the trio exited, with Elijah on once side of Eternity and Joel on the other.

There were a few strange looks from other patrons and staff of the hotel as they went because of the clone-like similarities between the doctor and the vampire, but neither man or their lady noticed. They were each preoccupied with getting to the hotel room as quickly as possible. The anticipation and desire drove them on to the second elevator that would lead them to their destination.

Again, neither man touched Eternity. Instead they stood beside her on either side like bodyguards, standing protectively by the pale beauty, as they rode up to the room. The ride was swift. It wasn't long before they were off the elevator and heading down the hall to the door at the end of the corridor.

Elijah unlocked the hotel room's door and allowed Eternity to enter first, then Joel went inside next at his insistence. The vampire followed behind them, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Eternity immediately let Elijah's coat drop to the floor as she moved further into the lowly lit room. Joel followed her as if he were hypnotized as Elijah fell into step beside him, walking with him. They both stopped moving toward her when she turned to them upon reaching the foot of large king sized bed.

Joel broke his gaze from her when he saw the vampire taking off his suit jacket and laying it fluidly upon the arm chair near the bed. Then he proceeded to undo his cuffs and roll up his sleeves to his elbows. The whole time the other man's hot gaze was upon the beauty whom waited patiently for them to make a move.

Then Elijah looked at him with a small smile as he gestured toward Eternity, "You are our guest, Dr. Goran, so please? After you."

Joel nodded to the darker version of himself, before turning his gaze back to the waiting goddess. He moved toward Eternity quickly, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist when he reached her with his other hand cupping the side of her neck. He grinned down at her briefly, before his mouth descended upon hers in a slow, sensual kiss.

In return, the pale lady reached up to trail her fingertips along the stubble of his jaw with one hand and the other ran along his still clothed chest. Their mouths danced together as their heart rates climbed along with their mutual desire.

Joel couldn't help but to run his hands over her smooth skin. The hand cupping the side of her neck trailed downward over her shoulder and her arm, then along her side until it rested on the roundness of her backside. He pulled her hips flush against his own, feeling her grind against his clothed cock, of which was already hard for her.

He groaned into Eternity's mouth needfully, feeling more than ready to move things along.

It was at that moment that Elijah stepped into the picture. Despite being preoccupied, Joel could feel him nearby. It was as if they were connected and he could sense the other man's movements without having to actually see him or what he was doing. Perhaps there was some kind of psychic link between them, allowing such a phenomenon to exist.

Elijah moved around Eternity to sit behind her at the foot of the bed with her standing nearly between his parted legs. He let his hands run over the contours of her backside. His mouth soon joined his hands as he laid open mouthed kisses to her spine and the globes of meaty flesh in his hands.

It was fascinatingly strange. Joel could feel every graze of skin that the vampire felt on his own hands, as if he were the one touching her backside; though his hands hadn't moved from their original places upon her body. He could even feel her skin on his own tongue as Elijah tasted it, despite his mouth being preoccupied in tasting the ethereal beauty's.

Eternity moaned into Joel's mouth at the sensations both men laid upon her body. She clung to him, rocking back into Elijah's wandering hands and mouth. Then she moaned louder when Joel's darker version ran his hands around the front of her, over her stomach and then downward slightly to slip between her legs.

Joel could feel the wet warmth there on his fingers of the same hand as the vampire, despite having not been touching her there with his own. It was a wonderfully erotic experience. Feeling what Elijah was made the surgeon's own hands itch to touch her intimately.

The wanting was too much to bear and Joel pulled his mouth from Eternity's, having decided his patience was very thin and that he needed more.

"Mate, I'd like to move things along, if you don't mind?" He said to Elijah, while gazing needfully into Eternity's burning sapphire eyes.

Elijah pulled back from his attentions unto the woman between them, with his hands coming to rest on their lady's hips, causing her to groan in disappointment at the loss of pleasure between her legs. "Of course, Dr. Goran," he replied, looking around Eternity's form to grin at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want inside her - if that's alright, of course," Joel spoke to Elijah, while keeping his dark lusty eyes upon the goddess's. When his mirror image nodded in agreement with his request, the doctor carried on, "I was thinking of bending her over and taking her from behind." He ran his fingers over her plump lips and along her jaw as he said this, watching intently as she then bit on her lower lip seductively.

"I like the way you think," Elijah smirked. "I can busy myself with her delectable mouth, while you do so. Though just a suggestion, do no bother in disrobing completely."

The surgeon broke his gaze from Eternity's and looked curiously at the vampire, "Why not?"

His doppelgänger grinned filthy, "She simply does not prefer it. She enjoys the feeling of her lover's clothed body upon her skin, while she remains bare. She likes the vulnerability of it. Isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Eternity smirked as she reached over and played with the striped tie he wore coyly. "Aye, this is true," she said to him.

"Well, if that's what the lady wants," the surgeon replied with a smirk of his own.

He quickly spun the ethereal woman around to face her vampire lover, making her squeak slightly in surprise. With her biceps firmly in his grasp, Joel pulled her downward until she understood his direction and fell to her knees before Elijah, who stared at his lady with a lusty excitement. The surgeon watched as the other man's breath quickened as he stared down at her so close to him, knowing exactly what was about to unfold per the arrangement made between them.

Eternity ran her little hands up Elijah's clothed thighs as she seductively leaned closer and captured his lips with her own. Joel watched as they kissed passionately with a devouring hunger. It was an amazing sight made better by the fact that the other man had his face and that he could sense every touch she put onto the vampire. It was like seeing his fantasies in real time.

Then the beauty cupped the vampire's covered cock and began massaging him through his pants briefly before reaching to undo them. Elijah leaned back on his hands, breaking their kiss in the process while he stared hotly down at her. All the while, Joel felt her touches on his own covered cock, which only made him burn more.

The mortal surgeon knelt down behind Eternity, running his hands over the smooth flesh of her back and down over the contours of her backside, taking a handful and squeezing the firm globe. When Eternity leaned over further and began to lick and tease Elijah's cock, the doctor busied himself with dipping his fingers between her legs from behind. He caressed the warm wetness he found there, before thrusting two fingers into her.

Eternity moaned around the vampire's cock at the feeling and pushed back against Joel's hand. Her mouth moved over Elijah in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The human watched the goddess's head bob on the the other man, finding it exceptionally fascinating. It caused his own needs to rise even higher to heights he didn't think possible.

Before long Joel couldn't stand it. He needed to feel her wrapped around him. With a few more thrusts of his fingers, he withdrew completely. Eternity groaned in disappointment, but he only smirked.

The surgeon deftly undid his own pants and pushed them out of the way enough to release his raging hard on. He was ready to take this woman before him. Without hesitation, Joel moved into position, rubbing his cock along Eternity's wetness until he was lined up and then slipping inside of her with one hard thrust of his hips, joining their bodies.

The enteral woman gave a muffled cry around Elijah's cock when he did and he groaned with his eyes screwing shut at the sensation of her wrapped around him tightly. Taking her hips in his hands, he swiftly began to move, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back inside harshly. He did this over and over again with Eternity's muffled moans encouraging him.

Joel opened his eyes and continued to watch her suck Elijah's cock. The vampire had threaded his hands through his lady's hair and had begun to thrust into her mouth, taking control of her movements. He gazing up at the other man briefly, seeing his eyes had screwed shut and his mouth was agape as he panted in pleasure. It was odd to see his own expressions reflected back at him in another person. He swore he might as well be looking in a mirror.

The doctor carried on, thrusting harder and faster as he began to climb higher in pleasure. Joel wanted to take Eternity with him when he fell over the edge, and so, he moved one hand from her hip around to play with the hidden jewel between her legs. She moaned louder and thrusted back against him, all the while keeping her mouth occupied.

Higher and higher the three of them climbed together. Elijah thrusted into one end and he into the other of the woman between them. It wasn't long before the vampire was crying out as he orgasmed into Eternity's mouth and she swallowing everything he gave her greedily. It was hot and prompted the other participants to reach their own ends as well.

With a few more thrusts Joel fell apart, taking Eternity with him as he did. He emptied into her as she clamped down around his cock and spasmed in an intense orgasm. Finally, she released Elijah's still hard cock from her mouth and cried out into the room as the waves of her orgasm took her.

The surgeon shook with the intensity of his release and wanted to collapse upon her back, but manage to remain upright. The woman beneath him quaked as well. For a while there was nothing but the sound of the trio panting as they came down from their pleasure induced highs.

Then once they had calmed, Joel removed himself from Eternity's warmth and sat back on his haunches, feeling quite euphoric. The ethereal woman sat up as well, gazing up at Elijah whom smirked back down at her with a renewed lust in his dark eyes. After a moment, she turned around to gaze back at him with a mischievous grin all her own.

"I believe it's my turn," Elijah said behind them. "Come here, Sweetheart."

Eternity immediately went to him. The vampire kissed her sweetly, before he moved back further onto the bed until he sat against the headboard. The goddess followed him, crawling onto the soft surface while giving Joel a wonderful view that had him hardening all over again.

Once she reached the other man, he turned her to face away from him, positioning her over his hard cock. Eternity grinned filthily at Joel as she grabbed Elijah's hardness in one hand and sank down onto the vampire with her eyes trained on him the whole time. She held out her hand while the doppelgänger gripped her hips and moved her over him effortlessly.

Joel obeyed her beckoning and crawled onto the bed, coming to kneel before her in between Elijah's outstretched legs. She immediately kissed him with her tongue thrusting into his mouth, letting him taste the essence of his doppelgänger there. He wasn't repulsed by it, a surprise lack of reaction to be sure. Instead, he embraced the flavor, kissing her back hungrily.

While his mouth was preoccupied, the goddess reached down to wrap her hand around Joel's renewed erection and began to pump him steadily in time with Elijah's thrusts into her body. He groaned needfully into her mouth, enjoying her touch upon him while feeling his lust reignited by it.

He reached out to cup the side of her neck with one hand as they continued to kiss passionately, while the other one trailed down her body to cup and caress her breast tenderly. Then he let his hand fall further down her body, to touch between her legs again. She moaned pleasurably into his mouth and pumped him faster.

Elijah began to move Eternity faster as well, making her bounce over him harder as they all began to climb higher in pleasure. It wasn't long before each of them was reaching their peaks once more. Each caress was becoming more erratic along with each thrust, until all three were crying out as they found completion for a second time.

Joel came all over Eternity's hand and stomach, while Elijah released deep inside her body and the goddess herself came upon the vampire's cock. Each set of eyes remained opened as they stared at their lovers coming apart, enjoying the sight.

Finally, feeling exhausted, the human amongst the otherworldly slumped against Eternity, who held him to her with the hand that hadn't been around his cock. He rested against her shoulder while she remained positioned over Elijah with his cock still buried inside her.

"This has been amazing," the surgeon breathed as he planted light kisses to her neck where he had buried his face.

"Aye, I agree," she whispered back with a smile in her sweet voice. "I know I shall never forget it."

"Nor will I," he agreed.

It was then that Eternity gently pulled him from the crook of her neck. She looked regretfully at him, which alerted Joel. He gazed at her with concern, but didn't say anything, having chosen to wait until she had spoken whatever she needed to tell him.

She placed her hand upon the side of his head tenderly, caressing his face as she said, "I am afraid that you will forget. Mortal men like you are not meant to know of otherworldly creatures like me, like Elijah. Such knowledge will drive you mad. So I am afraid that tonight is but a dream to be lost and forgotten like dreams do upon daylight."

Joel didn't like that. She planned on taking his memories after all, as she had with all those people at the hospital. He wanted to protest, to try and change her mind, but the words died on his lips. He could only stare at her with disbelief and silent pleading.

Then before he could say or do anything, the world around him went dark.

* * *

The morning came and Joel awoke in his bed as he always did. He felt a little groggy without knowing the reason for it. He had gone to bed early, knowing he had to be up in the morning for his shift at the hospital.

The surgeon showered and when he got out, he noticed something peculiar upon his neck. It was a dark purplish mark like a bruise, but it wasn't a bruise. He knew it wasn't. He recognized a hickey when he saw one. But how the hell did it get there? He hadn't had company over last night. It's presence made zero sense; a mystery.

Joel got ready for work, while trying to wrack his brain for answers about the strange mark, but came up empty handed. There were fuzzy visions that were too blurry to make out. Decided not to driving himself mad, he gave up trying to understand and headed in to the hospital.

The morning at Hope Zion had been busy as always and some of the other doctors had noticed the mark on his skin, but none dared to mention it. His reputation preceded him, it seemed and nobody felt need to make comments about the hickey, figuring the playboy had simply had a wild time the night before.

Nobody said anything to him, until Charlie Harris came up to him during rounds with a playful smirk upon his lips. "Somebody had a good time last night," he said to him, eyeing the purple mark.

"Yeah, I only wish I could remember it," Joel replied honestly, with a bit of frustration.

"A very good time then," his fellow orthopedic surgeon grinned, tapping him with his clipboard in a friendly gesture.

Joel grinned and shook his head at Charlie. He was about to quip back, but a flash of white caught his eye behind the larger man that gave him pause. Like a magnet, he moved toward it as it moved around the corner into the ER waiting room. He went into the busy room and found nothing. The white apparition had vanished.

"Hey, Dr. Goran," Zach came up to him, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Unsure of what he had thought he seen, Joel slowly replied, "Yeah, I might have, mate."

Defeated and believing he was going insane, the surgeon turned away and headed back into the ER, back to his job, back to his life as one of the best orthopedic surgeons around. He never saw the white-haired goddess standing outside the hospital entrance, watching him with a small smile upon her rose pink lips before she vanished like the ghost he claimed her to be.

**The End**


End file.
